universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Coast
This is the profile for the Vampire Coast ''from ''Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Vampire Coast is the Undead realm of the mad Vampire Pirate King Luthor Harkon on the eastern coastline of the continent of Lustria. Originally part of one of the Lamia vampire clans, Luthor has since left across the seas to make a name for himself. They have been the scourge of the coast of Lustria for many years, especially after the incident with Luthor after tempering with Lizardmen artifacts that caused his mind to splinter into many personalities, he then continued to raid the coast and seas to find those lizard trinkets to restore himself to his original self. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Luthor Harkon Second-in-command *Count Noctilus *Aranessa Saltspite *Cylostra Direfin Military Leaders *Vampire Fleet Admirals *Vampire Fleet Captains Notable Individuals/Champions *Gunnery Wight *Mourngul Haunter Military Units Infantry *Pirate Zombie Deckhands Mob **Polearms *Pirate Zombie Gunnery Mob **Rifles **Hand Cannons **Bombers *Depth Guard **Polearms *Scurvy Dogs Special *Syreens *Fell Bats *Deck Droppers **Handguns **Bombers *Mourguls *Death Shriek Terrorgheist *Razorteeth Rats Large/Heavy *Carronade *Mortars *Bloated Corpses *Animated Hulks *Rotting Prometheans **Gunnery Mob *Rotting Leviathan *Necrofex Colossus *Queen Bess *Merwyrm (Video Game Only) Vehicles/Ships *Warships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Ranged weapons * Rifles * Hand Cannons * Handguns * Staves Explosives * Bombs Territories Vampire Coast * Age founded/conquered: 871 I.C. (The Vampire Coast has been established when Luthor Harkons first arrived to Lustria to make his base there) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Undead * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark Like many races in the Warhammer series, their faction consists of ships that can sail the coasts at relatively fast speeds. Though because of their magic of the deep, they can sail farther and faster than most other vessels. They also have tech that is akin to that of late dark age tech such as old guns and cannons. Power Source Magic: Magic (The Vampire masters of the Vampire Coast uses powerful and dreadful magics for combat and other sinister purposes.) Aquatic Respiration (Some of their units are aquatic in nature so they can survive underwater for an extensive period of time.) Necromancy (The Vampires are well known for their necromancy capabilities that allows them to raise vast legions of undead to their services.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country The Vampire Coast are mostly a faction of raiders and pirates that loot and attack enemy vessels and port towns, their Provence the "Vampire Coast is a relatively small region of the Lustria coast. Power Stats DC: Country: Luthor Harkons, should be comparable to other elite Vampire Lords, especially when he joined up with Nagash as one of his Mortarchs. Unknown: Strength of other military leaders. City: Merwyrms can sink entire cities into the deep. City-Block: The Queen Bess cannon is the largest cannon in the roster with it's destructive power capable of not only artillery fire but causes miniature quakes. Building: Necrofex Colossus with their size can crush other large units with similar DC. Wall+: Bloated Corpses with their size can cause major damage smaller units. Wall: Zombies with Hand Cannons which can cause significant damage to armored units (higher with regular cannons). Street+: Zombie units should be comparable to other regular units. Durability: Unknown: Luthor Harkons, when battling against other enemy leader units. Unknown: Durability of other military leaders. City: Merwyrm with it's massive size should be comparable to dragons. Building The standard durability of the Queen Bess and large units via size. Wall: Bloated Corpses with their size and other units comparable to it. Street: The durability of undead infantry units comparable to other standard infantry. Speed: Unknown: Luthor Harkons' Combat and reaction speeds. Subsonic: Luthor Harkons' standard movement speed like other vampires can move faster than the human eye. Superhuman: The speed of Deck Droppers via flight speed. Human: Zombies combat speed being comparable to a humans. Below Human: Zombies are incredibly slow. Skills Stats The Vampire Coast uses the Magic of the Deeps which which involves the aspects and powers of the seas themselves, this could mean they can summon waves or call forth ghost ships to aid them in battle. (From CA's TWW2) Strengths/Pros The Vampire Coast's greatest strength is their mastery naval warfare and island battles, Because of their undead nature, they can take lots of hits and still keep fighting. Also because they are undead, they can cause terror to their enemies particularly those who do not have strong mental fortitude. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of the nature of the winds of death, if the leader of the the undead army dies then the other undead forces will perish with their master. And many units are considered frail because of their undead nature and act as meat shields. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Luthor harkon full01.png|Commodore Luthor Harkons, and Pirate King of the Vampire Coast. HarkonVampireCoastStart.jpg|The Location of the Vampire Coast. 03 coastal creatures.png|The Large monstrosities of the Rotting Prometheans. 04 zombies.jpg|The Zombie Mobs of the Vampire Coast Category:Warhammer Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Gaming Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Magic Category:Antagonist